


"Three to go"

by Peaches_007



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Smut, Roommates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Angel and his (second) best friend are roommates. Both stupidly in love but neither willing to admit it. They play a game to see if they're both talking about the same person.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Second Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies, this is a little fit I wrote for Angel Reyes. For some reason I find it easiest to write fluff for him, with a little smut thrown in because... well... it's Angel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After a long day of work, you decided to treat yourself with pasta and a bottle of wine. Your roommate said he would be at the clubhouse, which meant he wouldn’t be home until the next day sometime, allowing you to relax on the shared couch in an oversized t-shirt and lacey underwear you liked wearing for yourself, it made you feel sexy. That mixed with the wine would surely help later on when you needed to relieve stress. 

Laying against one of the armrests of the shared couch, your legs were outstretched in front of you, crossed at the ankles. A soft blanket covering your body keeping you warm and assisting in the comfort of the subtle buzz that was developing. 

Your empty pasta bowl now setting on the table next to your half empty bottle of wine. Currently enjoying your second glass while watching the latest murder mystery you don’t pay attention to the sounds happening outside until the front door opens.

Your sullen roommate stands in the doorway. His normally slicked back hair tousled as his facial expression shows signs of defeat. He walks in locking the door before setting his things in the once ‘pointless’ bowl.

“You okay?” 

“I’m gonna shower” is all he says as he discards his boots by the front door before his large strides bring him across the room and you watch as his large form disappears in the hallway. 

“Hm” you think to yourself as you take another sip, shuffling down a little more on the couch so your head can rest on the armrest.

Pouring your third glass you hear a door closing. Assuming he was going to bed, you made a mental note to ask about it in the morning. 

His tall frame walks in the room as he finally looks at you, offering a half smile. “There’s pasta on the stove. Garlic bread in the oven. ‘Should still be warm.” You say with a smile of your own. He thanks you and you hear his movements as he grabs a bowl from the cabinet and sets the lid of the pot on the counter. 

Walking back into the living room with a bowl in one hand he looks at the tv as he gestures to your feet to move them. Pulling your legs towards you the blanket dragging along the couch in the process. He takes a seat, eyes locked on the tv, he places the bread in his mouth as he uses his free hand to pull your legs on his lap, moving the blanket to cover his legs as he moves closer to you so your legs rest more comfortably. 

Watching him briefly, you wonder what could have made him come home so early. The Mayans were having a party tonight after a week-long run, so you assumed Angel would be busy with one of the women that frequented those parties and clubhouse in general. Vickie’s girls, you were explained once. 

Turning your attention back to the tv you sit in a comfortable silence as you enjoy your wine, and he enjoys his pasta. Offering sounds of appreciation as he took a few bites. The bowl resting in his hand as he practically inhales the food, using the bread with a pinching motion to scoop the noodles into his mouth, until it runs out. Causing you to wonder if he ate at all that day. 

He taps your legs, and you move them confused as he gets up grabbing your bowl before going to the kitchen, coming back with his still in hand. “Did you eat today?” you ask and he shakes his head no saying “but this is damn good too, querida.” “

“Good” you say moving your feet back on his lap when he sits down. He gives your shin a squeeze and you take the last sip of your wine. 

When he finishes, his hand grabs your shin as he leans forward setting the bowl down. He moves his hands underneath the covers and begins rubbing your ankle as he slowly makes his way up to your knee and back down. Your eyes close slowly and briefly as his warm rough hands gently squeeze and massage your aching muscles. 

Letting your eyes close you lay your head back and ask “so are you going to tell me what happened?” Feeling his gaze on you he says “just didn’t want to be there”.

You hum in response, slightly opening one of your eyes to look at him. He laughs briefly asking “what?”

Shrugging your shoulders, you pause before saying “I just know you. The parties and the women always help you unwind.” 

“Well, I wanted to ‘unwind’” he says mockingly “with my best friend… and since Coco was home with Letty, I figured I’d hangout with my second best friend.” He moves his hand up squeezing your knee as he laughs when your mouth drops open before fighting a smile as you press your foot down on his thigh. “Yeah. I better, at least, be your second best friend” you say mocking annoyance as you close your eyes again, scooting further down the couch so your ass was flush with the outside of his thigh and his hand moved slightly to be above your knee.

The wine creating a buzz and apparently ridding inhibitions. “Well regardless… I’m flattered… But if I’m on the receiving end of that blonde chick’s attitude tomorrow Angel…I swear.” 

“She’s not gonna be a problem anymore” he says curtly and you open your eyes curiously. 

“She said some other dude’s name during sex” he says lowly before continuing as he avoids your gaze. “I could give a shit less about her, but it’s the fact of the matter.”

You watch him, moving a hand behind your head as the other one rests on your stomach. “Maybe it was an accident” you say reassuringly.

He looks at you clearly not believing you. 

“Angel, shit happens. Trust me. I’ve heard all about how ‘amazing Angel is in bed’ by Vicky’s girls. They all talk about it when you aren’t around, and unfortunately when I am.” 

His eyebrow raises with curiosity and you roll your eyes.

“What do they say?”

“Angel. I’m trying to relax. I don’t need mental images of you fucking other women in my head” you say as you move your arm from behind your head to over your stomach. Interlocking your fingers.

He smirks as his hands squeeze above your knee causing you to jerk. Glaring at him causes him to feign confusion as he squeezes again “ANGEL REYES” you say with a gasp as you begin to pull your legs away only to be held down by his large, warm, ringed fingers. 

“Come on mama, stroke my ego a little bit… I’ll tell you about what the guys have said about you.”

You roll your eyes “none of the guys look at me that way, Angel. Nice try.” You say turning your attention towards the tv slightly embarrassed. 

Angel follows your gaze saying “actually I know someone that has had a thing for you since you got here.” 

You turn your head squinting your eyes looking at him. “Angel. That isn’t funny.”

“I’m serious Dulce… It might be the one you’re crushing on” he says nonchalantly but eyebrows raised.

Looking at him shocked he simply states “Letty.”

“I never told her which one” you say confidently.

“Well maybe we can figure it out. Come on you tell me about my reputation. I’ll tell you who’s in love with you.”

You extend your curved pinky finger with a smile before looking at him seriously and say “the information shared- stays between us” 

He smiles interlocking his pinky with yours. Immediately rolling his eyes after you kiss your thumb and shake his hand when he doesn’t mirror your action. Kissing his thumb, he lets go with an annoyed huff and leans back, getting more comfortable closing his eyes with a smile on his lips.

“Go on.”

You roll your eyes and begin “a couple of them said when you went down on them it was like you were a man starved. Like you genuinely enjoyed it. – Which I have questions about.” He looks at you through the side of his eye with both eyebrows raised. “Later” you say resting your head as you look at the ceiling.

“To make this fair we should take turns. So the mystery man… what does he look like?” you ask not meeting Angel’s eyes. 

“Mexican. Black hair. Dark eyes. Your turn” 

“Angel that’s literally all of you guys... But I can rule out Creeper and Gilly because they’re bald.” You say putting two fingers down. Leaving 7 up. 

“They say you’re an expert with your fingers and sometimes you leave your rings on which adds to the stimulation… or something. Okay uhm… facial hair?” Angel nods, amused when you think about them, putting two more fingers down “okay Tranq and Taza are out” you set one hand behind your head and meet his gaze. Slightly closing your eyes as you purse your lips thinking about what to say next

“You don’t kiss them on the mouth and you’re usually pretty rough which they enjoy.” He nods smirking at you wondering how uncomfortable you are as you move your legs together. 

“Long hair or short?” you ask watching him and he looks at you, keeping his face neutral. “It’s not long” he says, and you hum looking around as you set one finger down and then the other. “Coco and Riz are out” you say excitedly as you hold three fingers up. He laughs and asks “is your guy still in the running” you proudly say “yes he is.” Which both excites and creates nerves for the tall Mayan.

“Okay ask me something that you want to know.” You say and he looks at you “what do they say about my dick?” You half laugh “of course... They say it’s long and thick, with a curve which explains why you walk the way you do – their words- not mine. I know you have a bum knee” you comment with a laugh which is met by a rough squeeze to your thigh causing you to laugh before containing yourself “cut it out” you say sternly and Angel lifts his hips adjusting himself which you pretend not to notice, like you pretend not to notice the way the cool metal of his rings contrasts to his large warm hands that are mid-thigh.

“Okay.. 3 left… Why don’t you tell me something instead of me asking.” 

“Okay, uh he thinks about you a lot.” 

You stare at him unamused. “Angel that doesn’t tell me anything” 

He laughs and before he can respond his phone rings. His hand goes in between your legs. Holding you in place while he lifts up getting his phone from his pocket and you pray he can’t feel how hot you are inches away from his fingers. 

“Yeah?” he says as he brings the phone to his ear. “Fuck.” He says and his fingers grip harder and your pussy clenches, causing your thighs to close slightly as your eyes squeeze tighter. Hoping he doesn’t notice.

But he does, as always and he watches your face and the space that’s covered by the blanket. He’s in a haze thinking about the possibilities and your excitement over the 3 people left. He was in that 3, he’d recounted 4 times. Finally, he comes back to reality as he hears Bishop calling his name. “Yeah. I’ll be there.”


	2. 'I gotta go'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

He hangs up and you look at each other you feel his fingers flexing and move your legs apart “sorry” you whisper barely loud enough for you to hear so you aren’t sure if he does. “That was Bish” he says quietly.

“Should be a short run” he explains not getting up. You carefully move your legs as he moves his hand, his fingers ghosting over your skin. “Please be safe Angel.” You say staring up at him. He shakes himself out of the tension. “You know I’m always safe mi dulce. I’ll keep you updated” he says with his signature smile. 

Moving the blanket off your lap you get up and he watches the way his shirt barely covers you as he sits putting his shoes on. 

Not paying attention to his gaze you walk towards him. He stands up and looks down at you. With arms outstretched you pull him towards you, hugging his mid-section as he wraps his arms around you. Pulling away slightly you say, “I’m serious about you being careful. Take care of yourself while you’re out there too” you add stepping up to kiss his cheek. 

“We’ll have a self-care day when I get back, huh?” he says as you both let go and you smile “I look forward to it.”

With that, Angel was out the door. You looked back at the couch and thought about how close you were to finding out if he felt the same way about you. ‘three out of nine ain’t that bad’ you think to yourself with a smirk. You were pretty sure you could rule out Bishop who often referred to you ‘like a daughter’ he never had. So, it was down to two. Two brothers and only one had your heart.

Angel got to his bike turning around and watching the light in the living room turn off. He knew your routine so when he saw the light in your bedroom turn on it brought a smile to his face. Maybe when he got back, you’d be sharing that room for more than a self-care night. He knew if given the opportunity, he couldn’t fuck it up. He wouldn’t.

The run lasted two weeks, at least that’s what you were told. Angel kept his promise updating you frequently, while also checking in, as usual. The week had gone by so much slower than normal. Work seemed never ending. 

It was Thursday night, you were relaxing in bed as you read a romance novel while the tv was on in the background. Your attention on the book as it was getting particularly steamy. 

Tingling sensations began to run through your body when you pictured you and Angel as the main characters. You knew it was wrong to imagine your roommate in that way but when you thought about how his hands felt on your legs it just stirred the heat in you more. Hands roamed your body. You were wearing one of Angel’s shirts, the smell of him engrained in the fabric and it made you hot. 

With your fingers slipping beneath the constricting fabric of your underwear you began rubbing slow circles on your clit. You figured being home alone, you would take your time. That and it had been too long since you’ve had any form of wanted sexual contact. 

The book was discarded as your fingers were underneath your shirt, playing with your peaked nipples. Tweaking and flicking. Your other fingers lazily rubbing and teasing your clit. Your slick building between your thighs. 

Meanwhile, Angel was excited to be on his way home early. He had talked to the guys about you liking one of them. He had shared how it was between him, EZ and Bishop. EZ was the one to say he didn’t think you were into him, and Coco mentioned how Bishop treats you like his daughter. 

The nerves got to him at the possibility. So, he knew he had to race home.

He got home, nerves suddenly taking over as he set his belongings in the bowl next to the door. The lights were off in the living room and it was quiet. 

Until he heard moans coming from down the hallway. He carefully took his boots off and walked slowly down the hall. 

He didn’t see a car or bike outside. Were you alone? 

Fuck. Were you touching yourself? 

Not hearing another voice he slowly made his way closer to your door. 

“Mmm fuck” your inhibitions gone as your fingers worked your heated core. Your arousal making it easy to slip your vibrator into your waiting channel. 

He heard you curse and it made him hard. Instantly. 

When he heard you moan a name. He didn’t know how to feel. But it definitely didn’t sound like EZ or Ezekiel so he stepped closer.

“Fuck. Yes. Angel, I’m cumming” 

He froze. Did you know he was here? Hearing his name coming from your lips made his dick twitch in his now tighter and uncomfortable jeans. “Fuck” he whispered as he palmed himself through the tight fabric. 

He heard a vibration before it turned off and it just made matters worse for him. His own vibration caught him off guard. Taking his phone out quickly as he cursed carefully tiptoeing to the living room to answer.

A subtle “fuck” is heard, and you freeze. Was there someone in your house? You gently opened your nightstand, grabbing your pistol out before carefully getting out of your bed. 

Peeking through your open door you don’t notice anyone, so you gently open the door enough to slip through. Pistol at the ready. “Yeah?” you hear, and confusion washes you briefly. 

“I just got home. I needed to talk to (Y/N)” you step forward carefully peeking around the corner of the hallway and see his tall frame. A sigh escapes your lips as you walk further into the living room to set your pistol down on the coffee table. The noise causing Angel to turn around quickly. 

“I gotta go” he says as he sees you and hangs up his phone. He quickly moves his phone to his front pocket and he’s nervous as he greets you. “Hola querida” he says, and you smile walking closer to him and hugging him tightly as if you weren’t just whispering his name in a chant chasing a release. 

“You’re back early” you say as you pull away with a smile.

“Yeah, we got done early” he says with a smile. His hands go to his pockets to hold himself back from touching you.

“You hungry?” you ask and walk towards the kitchen. 

In that moment his eyes are raking down your body and his thoughts go to the moans that were leaving your lips moments ago. The moans of his name and he realizes he’s starving. But not for food.

He walks forward, leaning against the threshold of the kitchen to see you washing your hands before you grab the left-over lasagna from the night before. 

A smile plays on his lips as you move around the kitchen. In one of his t-shirts, your feet pad on the linoleum, walking from the refrigerator to the counter, removing the lid to the glass container. 

He remembers when you saw them in the store. Excitedly lifting them you say “genius” loud enough for him to hear before making your way to the cart he was pushing. ‘Look at this’ leaving your lips as you hold the container up, before setting it in the cart.

This was your love language. Nurture. And he loved every second. He loved how you always included him and wanted to share things with him. Even something like a glass ‘tupperwear’ container

When you slap your hands together after putting the container in the oven, he walks over and grabs your bicep pulling you close to him. Ignoring your confused expression, he put his hand on the back of your head and pulls you into his chest. 

“Oh” you say as you wrap your arms around his waist. A smile quickly forms, and you enjoy hearing his steady heartbeat, the smell of him, through his flannel.

“Mi dulce…” 

“Uh oh..”

“What?” he ask looking down at you as you pull away.

“Your tone… Angel Reyes, don’t break my heart” you say playfully but the thought of him having your heart to break means…

“We never figured out if the three guys we were talking about were the same person…” he says letting you go to check on the lasagna when the microwave warning goes off.

Watching the way that the muscles in your thighs stretched as you bent down. The muscles leading to your rounded…

“Two” you say standing straight.

“huh?” he asks shaking himself out of the daze. 

“I took the liberty of removing a candidate… for obvious reasons” you say with a shrug of your shoulders.

You watched the way his legs were splayed open. What you wouldn’t give to sit on his lap. Straddle his legs and grind down on…

“Right…” he says not looking at you. Not seeing the way you’re biting your lip as your eyes rake over his broad shoulders, his muscular arms that lead to his ringed fingers, resting on his long lean legs. ‘I just know his dick is big’ playing in your head.

The beeping of the oven shook you out of your daze and you tried not to show that you felt the dampness in between your legs. 

Did you really forget to put underwear on?! Fuck.

“So who’s turn was it?” you ask and he watches as you set the glass container on the stove.

“Mine I think… how tall is your guy?” he asks and you hesitate. It was now or never.

“Could you stand up? It’s easier for me to tell that way.” 

Slightly defeated he stands up. 

Walking closer to him, one hand goes to his chest. “Hmm” your other hand going underneath his chin and raising his head so he looked in front of him.

Standing on your tip toes, you reach your hand, from his chin upwards into his hair as your other hand stays on his chest. “Well when he’s wearing his boots, he’s about here…” you say raising your hand slightly. But right now…” you say lowering yourself to your normal height, you close your eyes, bringing your hand down to rest in his hair “right now… he’s this tall.”

Angel doesn’t move. The fear of rejection suddenly washes over you and makes you ramble

“Look Angel, it’s not a big…” your eyes focus on his chest. 

His hands go to your cheeks and you look up to him. Watching as he tilts his head down, his lips close to yours… “What’d that movie say?... I go 90… you go…” he’s cut off when you press your lips to his.

The kiss is soft and sweet. Angel’s thumbs caressing your cheeks that remain in his palms.

When you pull away your eyes flutter open, watching his do the same.

“You mean this whole time apart…” you stop looking at him. “Angel… when you got home… did you hear…”

“Mm…” he says smirking “yeah… I heard everything mi dulce, how often do you touch yourself and think of me, huh?” 

A soft moan escapes you freely for the first time hearing his pet name for you. Angel raises his eyebrows.

“More often than I will ever admit.” You say with a satisfied grin.

He nods nonchalantly and you nod back with a smile before pulling him in for a kiss, testing the waters by licking his bottom lip briefly. Tongues danced for a short time before you softly bite his slightly swollen bottom lip as you pull away. 

The lust in his eyes makes you feel like his prey in the best way. “Mi reina…” he says resting his forehead on yours “I wanna do this right. I want to like court you and shit but…”

“Angel… I never got to ask my question about one of the things Vicky’s girls said…”

His eyes are dark. Pupils completely taking over.

“Well mi dulce, it’s been a week and a half and I’m fucking starving.”

You giggle as a faint growl leaves his lips. 

“You’ve washed those rings though… right?” you ask.

“That’s it.” He says as he throws you over his shoulder carrying you to his bedroom.

“did I wash my rings…” is all you can decipher as the giggles leave your lips.

He drops you on the bed and you laugh catching your breath. 

Watching his eyes trail in between your open legs, realizing you aren’t wearing any underwear, makes you feel hot.

You spread your legs a little wider for him.

“This all for me?” he whispers, and you nod.

Taking off his kutte, he closes the door with his foot before leaning on the bed, spending the rest of the night kissing you, licking you and fucking you. Making sure you never say another man’s name but his for the rest of your lives.


End file.
